team_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Aether
'''Aether is the little sister of Delta, and she has helped out her big brother in numerous incidents. She mainly likes going for parties rather than adventures and exploring, like her bigger brother Characteristics The complete opposite of her brother, Aether is a more extroverted Lati. She loves parties, as evidenced by her going to one nearly every weekend with her mom, Arelia, leaving Delta home to either look after their little brother, Zetios (though usually one of her aunts does this) or stay alone with his trainer and mate, Celestia. She tends to act harsh, however, this often causing trouble among whom she considers friends, and earlier on on her life, with certain teachers and caretakers. She is not one to back off either, often disobeying her trainer, Jay (not to be confused with the END member), though the latter has 8 badges, and, ultimately, regains control over the Latias Another notable trait are her mood swings. These started occurring after traumatic events which caused Delta and Aether to run away from home, to eventually stumble upon Jay. Another trait caused by this is her occasional depressed mood. Relationships Unlike her brother, Aether has had many relationships. One of the more notable ones was with a Garchomp named Bart, "another tough guy", as noted by her brother. Her more recent lovers were her own trainer. She has also crushed on Zetias, Delta's female alter-ego. She's currently in a relationship with a fairly new Latios named Etios. Likes/Dislikes One thing Aether is known to hate is her stepfather, due to the things he's done to her. She also dislikes people flirting with her, though she does this to others herself. She also dislikes bullies in any circumstance, her having been bullied a large portion of her life too. She likes using her phone and being on facebook, as well as going to parties. Skills/abilities Aether, unlike her brother, isn't really the brightest tool in the shed. She mainly functions as a healer and defense tank in battle, however, as that's what any Latias does best. One unique trait of hers is her manner of teleportation. She doesn't transfer herself quickly from point A to point B, but seems to tear a hole in space itself, using this to transport herself across great distances. Forms While not in as great numbers as her big brother, she does have a couple of forms. These are rather limited, however, and seem to all be a little Latias-themed. *Ultrapet: Like her big brother, Aether has an ultrapet form. This one doesn't come packed with a headcannon, however. Like her brother's, this form has a certain slider near her back, which causes her to act like the animal she's supposed to resemble, a feline. She has pretty much the same features as her bigger brother, though she doesn't have any installed weaponry as of yet. *Gijinka Latias: Again, much like her brother, she has a gijinka form. This one works exactly the same as her brother's, though she obviously is female. She wears a latias-themed V-neck T-shirt, a pair of skinny jeans and red sneakers. She has short, red hair as well. She got it as result of wanting to have one much like her brother. Category:Team END Category:Lati's Category:Pokemon Category:DELT-4